


The Mortality of Fall

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Autumn, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Sammy likes Spring, but Dean prefers Fall.





	The Mortality of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween **Day 1:** Autumn

Sammy liked Spring. Who knows why the big moose did, but it probably had something to do with flowers and feelings, the big girl. There were days when Dean wished he had a sister, and then he’d look at his brother and realize he already did.

As for Dean he preferred Fall. Driving through the Continental US in the summer was nice enough, but more often than not it was freaking hot. Too hot. Even driving Baby with the windows rolled down only did so much. In the fall, most of the states were cool enough that cruising down the highway with the wind in his hair was the most awesome feeling in the world.

It was also easier hunting in the fall. He wasn’t sweating buckets quite so much when fighting off monsters like he did in the summer. And he didn’t feel like he’d freeze his fingers off like he did in the winter — at least Baby had a heater he could use when driving in cold weather.

One thing he’d never admit out loud is that he liked the colours of the leaves this time of year. Deep yellows, oranges, reds, and browns. He even liked the subdued colour of the grass. Spring was too cheery fo his tastes. It was all new life and sunshine. Everything his life and world was not.

It may sound a little morbid, but he liked the reminder of his own mortality that he got from Fall. His life was destined to end bloody. He knew it. And he wasn’t afraid of it. Not the way most people were.

Winter was a little too dead for him. Fall… fall was ending, but it still had some life left in it. Like it knew it was going down, but it was going down fighting.

Yeah. He liked that.

\- 30 -


End file.
